User blog:LotsoBearLover/The events between toy story 2 and 3 fanfic
Chapter 1 It was a school day. Andy's mother was at work, and Molly was at daycare. It was a couple months after Andy returned home from camp. Every toy was Bored. "I have an idea, Let's Play with Buster!" Exclaimed Bo Peep. Everybody was Agreeing to this. "Let's Do it! Come on Honey it will be fun!" Said Mrs.Potato Head to her Husband. They went outside and Played with Buster. They threw a stick for him to fetch. Rocky wasn't paying attention, but Buster crashed into him and made him fly and land somewhere the toys didn't know. They heard the School Bus coming. "Oh Shoot, Andy is coming. We'll have to find him Later." yelled Jessie Chapter 2 (Switching Perspectives when you see this) Andy just got a new cousin. Her name was Bonnie. She is a 1 year old right now. She just got her first toy on birthday today. It was a Plastic Triceratops Named Trixie. Bonnie loved Her Very much. Bonnie had to go to the grocery with her mom. She had to leave Trixie Behind. When Bonnie and her mom left, Trixie came to life. "I wish had some more friends. It's lonely when they aren't here. Oh well I guess can go on the computer." Trixie went on the computer. She went on google and typed in some letters. Then she said, "Holy cow what is that?!?!" Trixie giggled. Then she barthed. Then she heard the family driving in the driveway. She quickly turned off the computer and ran back up the stairs and jumped in Bonnie's crib. Bonnie had gotten another toy for her to play with. It was a Doll. Bonnie had to go be potty trained. Trixie introduced herself. "Hi, My name is Trixie. What is yours?" The doll said, "My name is Dolly. Nice to meet you." Then Bonnie came back and her mom put her in a crib. Chapter 3 It was a rainy day. Twitch's owner was at school. Twitch was bored. He had an idea,"Let's go watch a Movie on TV!" He said to the other toys. They went to watch TV. They couldn't find the remote. They saw the fat cat lying on the Remote. They tried getting it out from under Him. "Get of the Dang remote You Fat*** cat!", Said Teresa. Then the cat Got mad and walked away. The cat came back and ran after Teresa and put her in his mouth."Help me!" She screamed. Then Twitch Used The Spray Bottle on the Kitty and he dropped Teresa. Then They heard Duncan coming home from school so they raced back to his room and Got back in to their positions. Chapter 4 Back at Andy's house, The toys were looking for Rocky. They looked in the bushes. They looked in the flower garden, and they saw something. It was a picture, It was disgusting. The toys all gagged. Then they heard a voice, It said, "Guys, I'm up here in this tree!" They saw him Him way up high there, "How the Corn on the cob are gonna get him down, Y'all?" Asked Slinky. "I have an idea, everyone stack up on each other, We need the biggest toys on the bottom and the smallest on the bottom." "Okay." Mr.Mic was on the bottom. Mr.Spell was ontop of Mr.Mic. Robot was on top of Mr.Spell. Rex was on top of Mr.Spell. Roly Poly clown was on top of Rex. Buzz on on top of the clown. Bo peep was on Buzz. Woody was on top of Bo. Mr.Potato head was on Woody, and Mrs.Potato Head was on Mr. Potato head. Slinky was on Mrs.Potato head,and Bo's Sheep were on slinky. And finally The Monkeys were on slinky, and the soldiers were on the monkeys. Rocky Jumped on the soldiers, and all the toys fell down to the ground hurting themselves in someway. "I think I Sprained my Slink." "I think we dropped our parts somewhere." and ETC. They went inside feeling better. Chapter 5 Andy was in a bad mood. He didn't feel like Playing with his toys. He even threw woody on the floor. The Toys didn't know why. "Andy, Have you decided which toys to give away yet?" The toys heard His Mom say. "No." He came back in his room and picked up several, Such as Robot, Snake, Rocky Gibraltar,, The monkeys, and Mr.Mike,and the See'n'say. The toys Gasped. Andy went back downstairs, and He gave the toys to his mother. "What are we going to do?" Asked Bo peep. Woody gave his words of wisdom. "Guys. Andy hasn't played with those toys for MONTHS! They were getting old anyway. They will Probably get a better owner and get played with more." Chapter 6 It had been a couple days after the toy Donation. It was Molly's Birthday. She was 4 now. Since her mother decided she was getting old for some of her toys, She asked her to pick some out. They were troll, Teddy, Dolly, and Ducky. "Bo, I'm glad you weren't Donated!" Said woody. "Oh, Woody, Thank you." Bo kissed Woody on the cheek. Woody laughed and smiled. The toys were quiet for the rest of the day. "Molly, What presents do you want to open?" Asked Andy's Mom. "I want to open the rectangular one." She opened it. It was a great Shape Barbie. Molly smiled. She got her first Barbie! The rest of her presents were unknown. Molly left Barbie on her bed and went down for dinner. "Hi, Welcome to Andy and Molly's Room." Said Bo peep. "Hi there, Is there any other toys to meet?" Asked Barbie "Hey there Missy, Welcome!" Said Slinky. The rest of the toys introduced themselves. Chapter 7 It was christmas morning. Daisy woke her parents up at 8:00 AM. She brought Chuckles and Big baby down to watch her open her presents. First, she opened a new book about how to make your own Doll clothes. Second, she got a Pink Teddy bear, when she saw, She got excited and schreeched with Glee. It smelled like Strawberries. Third, she got new clothes for Big Baby. 4th, she got Lots-'o-'huggin bear Pajamaas. Then She looked through her stocking, She got mostly candy. She went back upstairs and put the 3 toys on her bed. Her mother wanted her to eat her christmas morning breakfast. "Well, Welcome to Daisy's room, My name is Chuckles and the baby doll is Big Baby," said Chuckles. Big baby cooed. Lotso shook hands with them and they heard Daisy coming up the stairs. They dropped liked they were dead. Daisy started reading her book with Lotso and started making clothes for Big Baby. Category:Blog posts